


Looking Forward, Looking Back

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Mother's Day in the UK which was March 30 this year.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking Forward, Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mother's Day in the UK which was March 30 this year.

Severus always waited at the gate until Harry was through with his visit. Harry was just glad he agreed to come along and didn't feel the need to push him any further. 

Harry sat down on the cold stone bench and started talking.

He spoke of his home as they had finished the restoration to their cottage in Mevagissey. Harry had also recently been promoted to Head Auror. 

He flicked his eyes over to Severus and smiled. "I've got a good life, Mum."

Standing up, Harry gently laid the bouquet of flowers on top of her grave. 

"Happy Mother's Day."

~*~

Feeling a hand at the small of his back, Harry turned and took Severus's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Do you want a moment?" he asked.

"No, perhaps next time."

The next time they visited together would likely be Halloween and the two of them would both sit in silence, paying their respects to Harry's parents.

"All right. Off to see your mum, then?" 

Severus nodded, his mouth moving but the word barely audible. They stepped behind a large tree and Disapparated.

Severus's arms steadied him when they landed in the churchyard where the Princes were buried.

~*~

Harry walked beside Severus as they made their way to Eileen's plot.

At first Harry had hung back, like Severus had when they visited Harry's mum, but it didn't take long for him to realise that he was welcome at Severus's side. 

It was seeing Lily's grave that kept Severus at a distance.

Severus pulled a small bunch of flowers from his inner robes and knelt as he laid them down. Harry kept a hand on his shoulder, listening to the low murmur of Severus's voice but not what he was saying. 

Mere minutes later, Severus stood. 

"Let's go home."

~*~

Severus prepared a roast, chopping carrots and parsnips into perfectly equal pieces.

Harry grinned then retired to the sofa with a cup of tea. He put his stocking feet up on the table and let his eyes fall closed. The aromas from the kitchen were heavenly and the warmth of the fire so comforting....

"Your snores could wake a slumbering giant," Severus said, waking Harry.

"Nonsense." Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek. "I'll go make pudding." 

Rhubarb crumble was Severus's favourite; he loved the tartness. 

Harry figured it suited them perfectly, smiling as he added the sugar.


End file.
